


persuasion

by Misty_Reeyus



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2019-07-15 17:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty_Reeyus/pseuds/Misty_Reeyus
Summary: “Why don’t you make me?”





	persuasion

Footsteps softly approach from behind, an arm wraps around to embrace her shoulders, and Estelle doesn’t even need to look to know who’s standing right next to her. She does anyway, though, shifting her gaze from where it was focused on Halure’s blooming tree, and isn’t at all surprised when Yuri’s face grins back at her. Estelle draws back a little from where she was leaning out over the balcony as Yuri slowly rubs his hand up and down her bare arms in warm strokes.

“Hey. Aren’t you cold out here?”

Now that he mentions it, Estelle sort of wishes she’d brought her jacket, because this short-sleeved dress isn’t doing her any favors. “A little,” she admits. “But I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t give me that. Why don’t you come back in?”

Estelle bites her lip, playfully shoots him a sideways glance. “Why don’t you make me?”

It’s a challenge, one that she’s just _begging_ him to take, and Estelle barely catches a glimpse of Yuri smirking wickedly in response before he bends in, brushing his lips over the curve of her jaw, leaving soft pecks and making her giggle. “Hey!” she gasps, but she’s not even trying to get away, and Estelle lets her eyes flutter shut as Yuri slowly trails kisses up her jaw, her cheek, her chin, and then pauses, hovering right over her lips…

Yuri pulls away and Estelle groans, opening her eyes to pout up at him. “Don’t tease me.”

Yuri just quirks a brow and quickly disentangles himself from her to retreat back inside. Laughing, he parrots over his shoulder, “Why don’t you make me?”

Estelle shakes her head before breaking out into a grin, clenching her fists and running after him.

Oh, it is _on_.


End file.
